


Happy Birthday to Me

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Legal drinking age in Russia is 18, M/M, Underage Drinking, Yuri is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: It's Otabek's birthday, and Yuri would prefer to be celebrating his boyfriend's birthday at home. But Otabek had promised to DJ that night so instead, he plays the music he knows will get Yuri moving on the dance floor, and eventually in the bedroom.





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/gifts).



> A short story I wrote for the very lovely Pax!! Happy Birthday, Sweetie!

The club was in full swing. Otabek behind the DJ table, earphones half on and half off as he worked the controls. The speakers pumped as the music flowed out like magic, making the crowd move and sway at its command. At Otabek’s command. It was like Otabek was a powerful being, a God. Able to control the massive crowd before him with the twist of his hand over a knob, or scratch of the vinyl. They jumped when he dropped the beat, they threw their hands in the air when he commanded with nothing more than a song lyric. It was hypnotizing, and Yuri couldn’t get enough of it. Unlike the first time, this time Yuri was invited into the club. Given VIP treatment. A place just for him and Otabek to hide away with their own bartender and service. But he didn’t want that right now. At this moment Yuri wanted to be in the crowd. Let his body get sucked in, pushed and pulled as bodies gyrated around him. He wanted to feel the raw power that was Otabek Altin as he spun the music that controlled so many.

Yuri moved in time with the rhythm. He closed his eyes halfway as he felt the pounding beat flow throw his body. As if the music was part of his blood, flowing throw his veins, taking control of his body. Moving it on its own. The bass was building, like a fuse lit and quickly heading for the bomb. It filled Yuri’s body with anticipation that he only ever felt out on the ice. Just before a jump. All his nerve endings on fire, the twist in the pit of his stomach, reaching out before the beat dropped and his world exploded. Fuck! It felt so good.

The crowd cheered, the music flowed, and Yuri felt so alive. Reborn into a creature that could take on the world using the magic that coursed through his veins from the music that wove around him. All because of the God at the DJ table. All because of Otabek Altin.

The music smoothly faded from one song into a new one. Yuri looked up and found Otabek watching him. Brown eyes turned black due to the lighting watching him like a hungry wolf staring down its prey. A wicked smirk on his beautiful face.

Yuri shuddered but kept dancing. Only now he wasn’t dancing to the symmetry of the crowd, but he danced for the DJ. For his lover. With his hands over his head, he swayed his hips, moving in a manner he knew would drive the other wild. He glanced up knowing he had Otabek’s attention and a sly smile spread over his face.

The world around them narrowed to just him, Otabek and the music in the air. The songs playing meant only for Yuri, who danced only for the DJ. Nothing else mattered. Noting around him, not the past, nor the future. Just that moment. Where Otabek controlled Yuri’s body by manipulating his machine, sending his magic out from the speakers, as their fingers flew through the air and wrapped around Yuri’s body, moving his limbs where Otabek wanted him.

It gave Yuri such a high he never wanted to come down from. It was intoxicating, addicting. He would never be able to get enough.

Eventually, though, Otabek’s time was over, and the music transitioned to the new DJ who would take over for the rest of the night. Most nights Otabek would play the entire set, but tonight was different. Yuri met him in the VIP lounge, and as soon as Otabek walked through the door, Yuri was on him, pulling him into a demanding kiss.

They stumbled back, Yuri gripping onto Otabek’s tight, white shirt with Otabek’s arms wrapped around Yuri’s waist. When they hit the back of the leather sofa in the room, Yuri pulled back.

“Happy Birthday, Beka,” he said before diving in for another kiss.

Otabek could only hum his response as Yuri was determined to pull all the air from his lungs. Otabek slipped his hands down over and under Yuri’s ass and pulled him up, so he sat on the back of the couch and Yuri’s legs automatically wrapped around Otabek’s waist.

Their hands went everywhere. Under shirts, over chest, along backs. Their kissing never breaking as mouths explored each other.

A cough reminded them they were not alone, as the bartender stood awkwardly off to the side behind the bar.

“We should slow down,” Otabek said after he pulled away from Yuri’s chasing lips.

“Don’t wanna,” Yuri tried to argue.

“I don’t either, but I’m not that much of an exhibitionist,” Otabek laughed when Yuri grabbed his ass.

“Fine, let’s get a drink, I’m parched,” Yuri said, but Otabek had a feeling it didn’t have anything to do with needing water.

“How’s it feel to be twenty?” Yuri asked as they moved away from the couch and sat on the stools at the bar. “I’ll have Whiskey,” Otabek order. “Good,” he answered Yuri’s question.

“We’re in Russia, you’re supposed to have Vodka,” Yuri scoffed.

“But I like whiskey,” Otabek teased.

“Whatever, I’ll have a vodka, and make sure it’s top shelf,” Yuri eyed the bartender.

“We’re in VIP, it’s all top shelf,” Otabek laughed.

Otabek knew this place didn’t care if Yuri drank as long as it was Otabek that paid for the alcohol. Plus the VIP kept them out of the public eye so no one would get wind of the seventeen-year-old having a drink or two.

They clinked glasses before each downing their shots. Yuri tried to order another, but Otabek pulled him away, and they found themselves falling into the leather couch with Yuri on top of Otabek.

“I could ride you right here,” Yuri whispered into Otabek’s ear as he pressed his hips down into his boyfriends.

“You could, and we would get tossed out on our asses,” Otabek nipped at Yuri’s neck.

The music pulsed through the speakers and Yuri couldn’t help but move to the rhythm. It wasn’t the same as Otabek’s, but he was still in the mood to dance.

Yuri got up and pulled Otabek to his feet. They took a few steps back to the open space, and their bodies automatically came together with barely a sliver of space between them. They swayed in perfect sync to the bass, fingers lightly touching on bare skin, as they left small kisses on lips, jawlines, and throats.

They spent the rest of the evening either grinding against each other on the small dance floor in the VIP lounge, taking the occasional shot, or making out on the couch. When the night was done, they climbed into the backseat of the Uber that picked them up, Yuri practically in Otabek’s lap. Once they were back to Yuri’s apartment, they stumbled through the door, lips, and hands already all over each other.

Neither drunk, but both tipsy, they didn’t waste time tearing each other’s clothes off on their way to the bedroom.

Falling back on the bed, Otabek ripped off the last sock and was nearly pounced when he managed to get into the center of the bed.

“Ready for your birthday present?” Yuri grinned. His naked body crawled up over Otabek’s, a finger sliding up his lover’s firm chest.

Otabek raised his hips, grinding his hard cock into Yuri’s pelvis as his answer.

“Fuck,” Yuri whimpered.

“I hope that’s the plan,” Otabek teased, laughing as Yuri leaned down and nipped at his collarbone.

“All night long, Beka,” Yuri purred.

“Happy birthday to me,” Otabek said before he pulled his lover down into a fiery kiss.

As the rest of the world spent their evening celebrating the day of the dead, Otabek and Yuri spent theirs celebrating the day of the birth of a God. The DJ God that rocks Yuri’s world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
